wonderwall
by beforethestorm.88
Summary: "And after all, you're my wonderwall." TIVA one-shot Full summary and information inside.


**Wonderwall**

SUMMARY: "And after all, you're my wonderwall. " TIVA moments throughout the ages. One-shot, unless you all would like me to expand this story

_Backbeat the word was on the street that the fire in your heart was out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before and you've never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now_

_-Wonderwall, Oasis_

Season 7, "Truth or Consequences"

If there was one thing that Tony DiNozzo was absolutely sure of, it was how he felt about _her_. It was amazing and all encompassing. He could not live without Ziva David. There was a time when he life was based on meaningless one-night stands, a different girl every night. A vicious cycle that, he supposed, could have stemmed from his father's oh-so-brilliant example of how to mess up relationships. Sometimes he wished that his mother hadn't died. If she were still alive, he would have that normal, cohesive family unit, not the endless stream of boarding and military schools.

Shaking his head slightly, he focused. Now was not the time to feel pity, it was time to save her. Perhaps he was always saving her, granted she outwardly did not appear to be saved. Her previous life in Israel was a broken, painful mess of events that somehow landed her at NCIS. She could physically take care of herself, but emotionally, definitely not. All she ever wanted from her father was his approval, an acknowledgement of a good well done. After never ever receiving something so simple, she pushed herself harder and harder in her work life, becoming sheltered within herself and never showing emotion. Throughout the years, Tony had managed to break through parts of this stone-cold façade and see the real Ziva, the one he was in love with, the one that he always save.

"Ready to go Probie?" he questioned McGee who was organizing his backpack at his desk.

"Of course Tony," McGee replied as he placed a GPS into the pack and snapping it shut, "let's go save her."

"I know." Tony stated.

Looking over at Tony for the first time, McGee was startled to see a look of grim realization on the Agent's face, as though he was expecting the worst. "We _will_ find her, Tony. Ziva won't give up, she knows how much all of us care for her."

"She doesn't know everything, Tim." Tony answered as he stood up to join Gibbs at the elevator.

Season 7, "Swan Song"

The fire that was almost omnipresent in Ziva's eyes was gone. Tony had never witnessed something so raw and painful in his life, not even in Somalia. Although that God-forsaken land had hurt Ziva in countless ways, the moment that bag was pulled off from her head, Tony saw hope in her eyes. Maybe he was kidding himself that it was because of him, but it was there. Now, as he peered into her brown eyes, he saw nothing. The death of Mike Franks had broken something inside of her. She was exhausted of always there being another evil, and truly, he could not blame her. Every federal agent at NCIS was trying to hunt down the villains that lurked in the dark. And every so often, they would silently wish that this would be the last, that peace would be present in Washington, D.C. Foolish, he mused as he brushed her hair silently in the elevator.

"I am sorry Tony," she whispered into his shirt.

"There is nothing to be sorry about Ziva," he stated, "I understand why you're upset."

She suddenly pulled away from him, staring into his eyes, into his soul. "I do not think that you do Tony. While Mike's murder is something that I cannot fathom, my concern is placed elsewhere. If someone else was currently lying on that metal slab in autopsy, I do not think that I could live."

It took Tony a second to register the meaning of her words. Was she stating that she felt for him what he did for her? "Which is who Ziva?" he questioned, his green eyes boring into hers, emblazoned with pure love.

"I-I- I was…" she trailed off before finishing her thought, staring at the ground as though the light from his eyes was blinding her.

He wrapped his arms around her again, bringing her back into the familiar comfort of friendship. In this moment, in this metal elevator, perhaps she could only handle friendship. And for now, he was ok with that.

Season 10, "Extreme Prejudice"

How they were back in this stupid elevator, Tony did not know. Smiling slightly to himself, he considered the irony. Although this time, it was much more dire; this time, they would run out of oxygen. This had to have been his moment. He could not think of any better time to tell her that he was in love with her. That seeing her happy warmed his heart, that seeing her in pain caused him agony. He did not believe that anyone had ever felt about her as he did. Not Michael, not Ray. Those guys were not worthy of Ziva and all that she had to offer to world. They were simply passing through her life, coming and going, and hurting her in the process. Leaving him hurting for her.

"Still thinking that the earth moved Tony?" Ziva asked as she stared at him from spot on the floor.

"Nah, I gave up on that. The moment's past." He smirked, playing with a loose thread on his grey suit.

"Why would you say that?" Ziva probed, the dim light catching in her brown hair and framing her face.

Tony sighed, "Well Ziva, I can only offer one phenomenal comment per possible life-ending event. I used up my quota."

Ziva rolled her brown eyes, "I am sure that in this situation, you could offer another."

"I love you." Tony blurted out.

"E-excuse me? You what?" Ziva inquired, her eyes widening in shock.

Conceivably, it was the lack of oxygen that made him just randomly announce it out loud. Or, it was years and years of buildup that had lead up to this moment. Whatever it was, it had finally happened. Tony had told _her_ his true feelings.

Conflict was present on her face, as though she wasn't sure of what she wanted to say, or what the right answer would be. After what seemed like an eternity, she said something that he had not been expecting: "It is good that we already discussed our wedding preferences then."

Launching herself towards him, she kissed him with all that she had.

Future

"I take you, Anthony DiNozzo Jr., to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and hold, in sickness and in health, till death parts us."

"I take you, Ziva David, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and hold, in sickness and in health, till death parts us."

Cheers met their ears as the two kissed in the summer sunlight, with Abby screaming the loudest of all, while McGee desperately tried to quiet her down a bit. Gibbs looked on with a smile on his face. Ducky was clapping along with Jimmy, who was being offered tissues to dab his tears by his wife. But Tony only had eyes for Ziva, his wife, and his _soul mate._ "Never thought we'd end up here, to be honest. I always thought that telling you wouldn't end well."

"Tony, you are the only man I know who would offer me a GSM as reading material while waiting for my new boss. The only man who would go a suicide mission in Africa to save me. The only man would always be there for me." Ziva smiled as she blinked back happy tears, more and more of her stone exterior chipping away.

"You are my everything Ziva. And after all, you're my wonderwall." Tony whispered, as he dipped his head to kiss her again.


End file.
